Mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, can execute operating systems that are touch, multi-touch, or stylus friendly. These operating systems often allow users to interface with menus and applications using a touch screen with either a finger or other means or a stylus as an input device. Touch friendly devices can be used in web conference applications, including shared sessions such as shared electronic white boards.